What else could go wrong Nick Jonas
by mynameisamineral
Summary: It's a fun, weird, emotional rollercoaster of a relationship that could've happened but in the end destined for turmoil.


Chapter 1:

I've lived in this neighborhood for 7 years. I currently have no friends, no one knows I exist, yet I seem like the stalker kid because I know everyone's name on my street. I live next door to the Jonas Brothers. Cool, right? No its not, they have no idea who I am. Actually I would be lying if I said that. To them I'm known as "the girl who lives next door", or "her, you know that one right there". My real name is Katie Hancock, KATIE HANCOCK, not "her", or "that one". The only reason I've put up with it for so long is because of him. Yes, I'm in love with Nick Jonas. He's has the most angelic face I've ever seen. There hasn't been a day that I haven't dreamt about his big brown eyes that stare into your soul, his gorgeous nose that always crinkles when he's thinking, his lily lips that only move slightly when he speaks, or those magnificent curls, that bounce perfectly when he turns his head. I get up an hour early every day just to watch him go outside, and get his paper. I've made several attempts to talk to him, but when I come face to face with him, my mouth won't move. But today I was going to speak to him, I was going to say hello to Nick Jonas. I looked out my window and saw him standing there looking for his paper. Yup, that's right I hid his newspaper. Guess where I hid it? In the last place he would check his mailbox. Suddenly Nick opened the mailbox and grabbed his newspaper and walked inside. NO!!!!!!!!! I missed it. I missed my chance to talk to Nick. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I walked away from window in shame. Just then there was a knock on my door. I walked sluggishly downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, someone put two newspapers in my mailbox, and I didn't see one on your doorstep so…." Nick explained and handed me the newspaper. I forgot I put my newspaper in there. I am so smart.

"Umm… yeah" I smiled, and took the newspaper from his hand.

"Hey Katie, you and I used to play when we were kids right? You've lived next door to us for like 7 years right?" Nick asked. Nick knew I existed. I think I'm more in love with him, if that's even possible.

"Yeah, but I thought……whatever well I got to get ready for school" I replied smiling.

"Me too, I'll see you around I guess…" Nick said, and walked back to his house. I closed the door. Nick knew who I was, me Katie Hancock a little library dork! I thought people like me didn't exist in his world, but guess what? I do! "He knows my name, he knows my name" I sang. My sister walked downstairs and looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing? It's about Nick isn't it? Forget I don't want to know never do that again please" my sister pleaded. I hated my older sister. She never understood my feelings, let alone anyone else. All she talked about was her, and her idiot of a boyfriend, they've broken up more times than I care to remember. I think I stopped counting after…..carry the 1…….1. Why? Because after she broke up with him I thought I was never going to see that retard again, but he kept coming back. I walked upstairs and jumped in my shower, maybe if I got ready in time Nick and I could maybe walk to school together. I was ready at 6:30 the time Nick usually walked to school. I ran outside, and saw Nick but something was different this time…… He was riding a bike!

"Goodbye Joe" Nick yelled and rode off on his bike. I took off after Nick.

"Nick, wait!" I yelled from out the street. I ran and ran til my legs were too tired to walk another step. I had to do something drastic. I saw a teenage kid riding down the street on his bike. I immediately jumped in front of him. He came to a stop.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.  
"Oww my leg" I complained. Then I jumped up and grabbed his bike. "Haha sucker" I laughed and peddled after Nick. When I finally caught up to him, he stopped his bike at a bus stop. Good, he's stopping. A bus pulled right up beside Nick. As the doors swing open I see Nick walk inside the bus. NO!!!!!! What is he doing? The bus started to drive off, I followed it, all the way to the last stop. Nick got off the bus. I looked around and I could tell I was far away from my school. I walked up to Nick.

"Nick what are you doing here?" I asked flashing a smile. He turned around and looked at me.

"I'm not Nick, my name is Jake" he explained with a confused look on his face. AHH!!!!! I followed some guy I didn't know all around town! My parents are going to kill me. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Nick.

"Can I have my bike back now?" he asked angrily. It was the kid whose bike I stole, how did he get here?

"Umm…sure" I stuttered. I got off the bike and handed to him. Now how was I going to get school? How was I going to get home? I had no money, no cell-phone, and no idea where I was. Before the kid with the bike took off, I ran over to him.

"Can I...." I began.

"No" he groaned.

"But I need to…." I began.

"No" he interrupted.

"Please listen, I really need to get to school" I pleaded.

"You should've thought about that before you took my bike" he argued.

"Do you go to Mackenzie high?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked. I decided to use the last trump card I had.

"You know Cody Hancock?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've had a crush on her for 3 years" he admitted and blushed.

"Well I'm Katie, her younger sister, if you help me I will get you a date with her" I promised giving an evil grin. I looked at him he didn't look that bad. He had long black hair, freckles across his nose, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Deal" he agreed then grabbed my hand and shook it. How was I going to get him a date you ask? Trust me I had so much dirt on my sister that I could get her to rob a bank if I wanted to. Of course I wouldn't do that, unless it was a last resort, just kidding. I got on the back of his bike and we rode back to school, I was an hour late but I got there. I walked into my math class and saw Nick curling his hair around a pencil that means we were working on a worksheet. How did I know this? Well every time we were working on a worksheet Nick would curl his hair around a pencil, and if we're taking notes he always bit the end of his pencil. No I'm not a freak, but every time I would glance at him, he was always in his own little world, which was why it was a good thing I sat behind him. I sat down in my seat and Nick turned around.

"Why were you so late?" Nick asked smiling.

"My friend, had his bike stolen, so I chased the guy downtown, but it wasn't the right guy, so I had to walk all the way back to school" I lied.

"Well did your friend get his bike back?" Nick asked sounding a little worried.

"Yeah, it turns out the bike wasn't stolen, he found out he left it at the park" I lied.

"But I thought you……" Nick began sounding a little confused. Then he turned around again. I know I'm a horrible liar ok. I never was good at lying, it makes me stressed. I tapped Nick on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled.

"Could you help me with this worksheet?" I asked giving a half smile.

"Sure, Mr. Johnson said we could work in groups so I guess we can work on this together" Nick replied smiling. He got up and turned his chair around. I can't believe this is happening.

"That would be great" I agreed. _Ring!_ Awesome timing! The stupid bell, now I won't get to work with Nick.

"I have to go, if you still don't get it, we could work on it at my house tonight" Nick suggested. Yes!

"No I can't, I work at the library, and that's where I have to go straight after school" I explained.

"Well that's cool, see you around" Nick replied, and walked out the door. I hate my job, I hate my life, I hate that I'm always too busy for Nick. Ugh! How was he supposed to fall in love with me if I never get to talk to him? Wait, maybe he could sit with me at lunch. I ran after Nick, and saw the bike kid in the hallway. He stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey Katie, I just asked your sister out and she said she had a boyfriend" he exclaimed.

"I know bike kid, that's why I said let me tell her" I explained, and sped past him.

"My name is Kyle" he yelled. Where did Nick go so fast? DUH! Nick is in my history class, I ran to my history class, and grabbed a seat next to Nick.

"Katie?" Nick asked confused. Oh let me guess you didn't know I was in your history class.

"Yeah" I replied smiling hoping he wouldn't say it.

"You're in Bryan's seat" he explained then started to laugh.

"Oh right, I was just going to tell you that maybe we could work on the worksheet at lunch" I blushed.

"Can't my friends and I have something planned" Nick whispered.

"Oh… that's cool I mean….. Yeah" I fumbled. I looked like a total idiot. Nick was probably thinking what a loser. I guess he could tell I was a little embarrassed because he looked at Bryan and whispered something in his ear. I don't know what he said but Bryan sat on the other side of the room.

"Isn't Bryan going to sit here?" I asked confused.

"Nah, he likes Meghan so I told him if he liked her he should probably start talking to her more" Nick explained.

"So is it ok if I sit here?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, if you want" he assured me. I felt as if everyone was staring at me, but I was only half right. All the girls were giving me the evil eye, while the boys paid me no attention. I set down my stuff, and began to doodle on my history binder.

"You love me?" Nick asked laughing.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Nick pointed to my history binder, I had I love Nick all over it. Maybe I could pull this off because I didn't write Jonas.

"No, it's a different Nick, he's a….uh senior" I lied, I don't think there were any seniors named Nick, but I couldn't remember.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were talking about me" Nick replied blushing.

"Its fine, I mean I would've done the same thing if you wrote I love Katie over your binder" I agreed, trying to lighten up the awkwardness. _Ring!_ Just in time! Thank you bell!

"Good luck" Nick cheered.

"With what?" I asked confused.

"With that senior guy" he answered smiling. Nice going Katie, now he thinks you like another guy. Maybe I could try to convince Nick I didn't like the senior guy.

"Thanks, but I don't think he would ever be interested in a freshmen" I smiled, and walked back to my locker. I opened my locker and saw a note. I opened it, and read it:

_Hey Katie, _

_The math worksheet is due for tomorrow's homework so I guess I could swing by the library and we could work on it. If not let me know._

_-Nick _

My first locker note from Nick, actually it's my first locker note from anyone. Wow, was I really that pathetic? I'm going to hold on to this note forever. I closed my locker with the note still in my hand. Suddenly the wind started to blow, and it swept the note out of my hand. Crap! I ran after the note while it was being carried away by the wind. I must've not been looking where I was going because I bumped heads with a kid, and that's all I remember.

Chapter 2:

I woke up hours later in the nurse's office. I looked around the room and saw Nick lying in a bed next to mine, but he was still asleep. I tried to sit up but I had a huge headache. What happened? The nurse walked in carrying a huge needle.

"Oh you're awake? Well that sucks, I was about to inject an IV in your arm so you wouldn't starve" she mumbled. THANK GOD I WOKE UP!!!!!!

"Sorry I have a habit of ruining people's day, anyway what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know the details, but a kid said he saw you running down the hallway after a paper, and then you crashed into this boy here" she explained. So much for not knowing the details, liar.

"Is Nick going to be ok?" I asked worried.

"Who's Nick?" the nurse asked. Was she kidding? Our nurse couldn't be that dumb? I guess this is what our tax dollars go to.

"My uncle he lives in California" I replied sarcastically.

"Well how would I know that?" she asked.

"Nick is the boy I crashed into, the one lying in the bed next to mine" I yelled.

"Oh, he's going to be fine, I just had to make sure I didn't use any medicine on him, he has type 1 diabetes" she explained. Nick has diabetes? I took a closer look at him and observed a dog chain around his neck that said something on it, but I couldn't read it.

"Do you mind if I wait until he gets up?" I asked.

"Sure I don't mind" she smiled. I waited for about 20 minutes, when I saw Nick's eyes start to open. Tears started to fall, but I managed to control them.

"Where am I?" he asked confused.

"You're in the nurse's office, I kind of crashed into you when I was chasing after something" I explained embarrassed.

"Was that something of great value?" he asked smiling a bit.

"You could say that" I smiled. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the note.

"I don't know what it says, but here, I hope this is what you were chasing after" Nick replied.

"Yeah, it was, thank you so much" I said in a soft tone.

"You're welcome, do you know if I can get out of this bed?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we should head back to class" I suggested.

"See you around" Nick replied and walked out. I have never gotten a solid goodbye from Nick, it has always been "See you around", not even a "see you tomorrow". How am I supposed to know where I stand with him if he shows no emotion at all? I walked out of the nurse's office, I was already late for P.E. and I had a headache the size of I don't know what. I walked slowly out to the field to try to explain what happened to my coach. She totally ignored me and made me participate anyway. Today we were playing football. I did as little as I could, and tried to stay on towards the side lines. My plan was easily foiled when my coach made me play running back for half a quarter. It was terrible! The ball either hit my head, or I tripped over it, then when I finally caught it, I was tackled by 10 people who would refuse to get off even after I gave them the ball. The only thing that kept me motivated was I knew what period came next: DRAMA. Drama was my sanctuary, a serene temple in which I dwelled in times of peace and times of war (not literally). After P.E, I ran to my drama room, and relaxed on one of the comfortable couches. I relaxed my face and leaned my head back and elevated my legs. All I could do was smile. I have never been so peaceful in my life. It felt good. Soon Drama ended and it was time for me to start heading over to the library.

"Katie, thanks for sticking around in the nurse's office" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"No problem, I'm sure you would've done the same thing for me" I replied smiling.

"Uh no, no I wouldn't have" Nick smiled. What?

"Oh well, I have to library at my work, I mean work at the library" I frowned and began to walk away.

"I was kidding" Nick replied. I stopped and turned around smiling.

"I knew that, I did" I lied.

"Sure you did" Nick said in an unconvincing tone, and walked away. OK maybe I did think he was serious but what was I supposed to do? I was in love with him, but I still didn't uknow/u him. The walk to the library was a long and lonely one. All I could think about was Nick which wasn't an exact stretch. I walked into the library only to see it being in the middle of being robbed. Who would rob a library? We didn't make any money, well except for fines. Even then that was about $20. The guy held a gun to the check out lady's head.

"Give me all the money you have" he yells, and throws her a bag. Trust me she won't need that bag to give you all the money in the cash register.

"It's only $30 bucks, sir" she cried.

"That's it, I heard libraries were loaded" he exclaimed.

"That's banks, genius" I replied sarcastically, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Banks, that's what it was I always get those confused" he exclaimed scratching his head.

"How? One has books, one has bucks" I said sarcastically.

"Well sorry! I didn't know you guys have a good day" he smiled, and walked out the doors of the library. You actually think he got away that easily? No, as soon as he walked the police tackled him to ground, and took him away. I ran over to Nancy, which was the checkout lady's name.

"Nancy, are you ok?" I asked worried. Nancy was already paranoid enough. She always accused someone of trying to steal a book from the library.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm fine" she assured me. Oh I forgot to tell you she would always repeat something at least three times. Why? I have no idea.

"I'm glad, look I can cover your shift if you want me too, you can go home" I suggested.

"No, no, no you're off today why don't you go home" she demanded and shoved me out the library doors. Cool I don't have to work today, but why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh right, I can't leave… without my purse I'm such an idiot. I walked back inside grabbed my purse and walked back home. I decided to sit on my doorstep and wait for Nick. I waited for at least 3 hours but he wasn't there. Finally after 3 hours and 30 minutes of sitting on my doorstep I saw Nick walking up the street. I ran up to him. Don't say something stupid don't day something stupid.

"Hey Nick, where were you I waited for you for like 3 hours?" I asked. Too late, I said something stupid.

"I was at the library….." he began.

"Oh that's cool" I interrupted smiling.

"Waiting for you" he finished. My jaw dropped, I can't believe I forgot. That's when the whole incident of the note came back to me.

"Nick I'm sorry, look I walked into the library and it was being robbed, but the robber got banks, and libraries mixed up and walked out, but he got arrested, then Nancy, the checkout lady told me I could leave early, and she shoved me out the door, so that's when I came home and waited for you" I explained, and was out of breathe.

"Oh, so you expect me to believe someone tried to rob a library?" Nick asked angrily.

"Nick I'm telling the…." I began.

"Save it, it didn't matter that much to me anyway" he mumbled and stormed off. Nick hated me! I just started talking to him, and he already hated me. I am just on a roll. I ran upstairs to my room, and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down my feelings for Nick. After I was done I read it:

_Dear Nick,_

_I love you. I loved you ever since you first moved into my neighborhood 7 years ago. Way back when your hair was straight and I loved you more when it became those angelic curls. You make me smile. You noticed me when I thought I was invisible to everyone. You were the 1__st__ one to refer to me as Katie and not "that girl right there". I love everything you're about. I love the fact that you and your family are so close, and that your little brother Frankie is the most adorable kid in the world. I love how you act totally different from that pop star persona they created for you. I know that this is kind of weird hearing it from me, but I just had to let you know how I felt._

_-Katie_

I set the note in my drawer. I had no intentions of sending it to him. He'd probably compare me to the thousands of other love letters he received from other girls. Look I know it's silly but if I hadn't gotten my feelings off my chest I would have told someone else. I jumped on bed and looked out the window. It was right across from Nick's room. You might not know this but when we were younger Nick and I used to be best friends, but for some reason we separated. When I was a kid, Nick and I used to open our windows at night, and throw stuff from our room into each other's window. I of course would always lose, and half of my things would end up in the grass between our windows, but back then we didn't care. That was until Nick went away on tour, and I didn't see him for 4 months. When he came back he wasn't the same. Everyone would crowd around him, and I'd never get to see him. But whatever, the past is the past. Nick came over to his window and saw me sitting there. He immediately closed his curtains. I'm guessing he's still mad at me. I walked back downstairs and out the door. I had to do something. I walked over to Nick's house, and knocked on the door. Nick's mom answered the door.

"Hi Katie, I haven't you since you and Nick were kids" she greeted. Yup! I used to go Nick's house when my mom and dad had to work late.

"Hey Mrs. Jonas, could I talk to Nick?" I asked.

"Sure, NICK COME DOWN HERE" she yelled. Nick walked casually down the stairs, and saw me standing there. He took a deep breath pushed his hair back and walked over. I smiled at him, but he turned his head.

"Well I have to go finish dinner" she replied and walked away.

"What do you want?" Nick asked rudely.

"I'm sorry for not showing up at the library" I apologized.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care" Nick lied.

"Then why did you act so upset, and why did you close your curtains when I was at my window?" I asked.

"Because if you had some random person staring into your window, wouldn't you be freaked out?" he asked and started to fumble with his hands.

"Touché, ok but what about the storming away when I told you what iactuallyi/ happened?" I asked.

"I wasn't mad about you not showing up, ok maybe I was a little, but you lied to me at the end" he explained. I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!

"Nick I wasn't lying and to prove it to you, tomorrow we could go ask Nancy about it" I suggested.

"Nancy, the paranoid check out lady? She accused me of stealing a book just today" Nick replied.

"I know, but did you hold a gun up to her head?" I asked smiling.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked confused.

"All we have to do is ask Nancy if a guy held a gun to her head yesterday" I explained.

"Why do you want me to believe you so bad?" Nick asked.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Well when you come up with another lie, let me know" he replied and started to walk back inside.

"Nick, wait……" I began but he just ignored me and walked inside. What is wrong with him? I didn't lie to him. Was it really that hard to believe that a guy came and robbed a bank? Wait, forget it don't answer that. I walked sluggishly back to my house. I walked upstairs just in time to hear my sister argue with her stupid boyfriend.

"Look, I just want to see other people" she yelled.

"Yes, it is for Kyle but I'm just giving him a chance, he's had a crush on me for 3 years" she yelled. I guess he said something really idiotic because she hung up on him.

"I hate my ex" she yelled.

"Yeah for about the next 3 hours, then you're going to call him back, he'll apologize, and BAM you're back together" I groaned. She always acted as if she had a hard life! I hate that!

"What's wrong with you? You usually do that whole "I can see the future thing" when you're upset" she asked.

"What comforting words Big Sis. Look out here comes the next Dr. Phil. I'm fine by the way" I snapped, and ran to my room. I looked out my window again, and could see Nick through his white curtains. He was playing his guitar. How am I going to get him to stop hating me or at least see me as his friend? Ugh! Why is this so difficult he's just one boy!

Chapter 3:

I got up early to go outside and wait for Nick to get his paper. He walked out his house, and saw me standing there. He then went back inside and got Frankie to get the paper for him. Hello to you too Nick, I see you're still mad at me. I took the long way to school, and sluggishly walked inside my math class. Here I knew Nick couldn't avoid me any longer, I sat right behind him. Mr. Nickels started to handout the notes for the lesson. I tapped Nick on the back and handed him a note. I saw him open it and read. He then stopped biting on his pencil and wrote on the paper, and handed back to me:

_Nick are you still mad at me?_

_I'm not mad at you, I just don't care._

Oh Please! He was obviously mad at me he sent Frankie out to get the paper! I quickly scribbled down something and handed it back to him. He opened and it and read it again. He started to laugh a little. He wrote something back and handed it to me again. I opened it and read it:

_Nick are you still mad at me?_

_I'm not mad at you, I just don't care_

_Then why did you send Frankie to get your paper, when you clearly were about to get it yourself?_

_I didn't feel like walking out there, conversation over._

What is wrong with him? He wasn't acting as if he didn't care! I hated when people claim not to care about something but their attitude says something totally different. Class was finally over. Nick got up and started to walk away. I ran after Nick.

"Nick would you stop," I yelled and grabbed his arm.

"What do you want from me" he argued, and turned to me.

"This whole thing is stupid, why are you acting like this over nothing?" I asked angrily.

"I should have known you stand me up a second time but I took a chance anyway" he snapped, and ran down the hall. What does he mean the second time? I ran to the 12th grade side. That's when I saw Joe walking down the hall. I ran over to him.

"Hey……." He began.

"It's Katie I don't have time……. Nick said I stood him up before yesterday, do you have any idea what he is talking about?" I asked out of breathe. Joe looked at me confused. Then a slight reassurance hit his face.

"When you and Nick were kids, he had the hugest crush on you. It was so adorable everyday he would come home and look outside hoping you were……"Joe went on.

"Joe get to the point please" I snapped.

"Anyway, the night before we went on tour he gave a letter to your sister, and told her to give it to you" Joe explained.

"I never got that letter! What did it say?" I yelled.

"I don't remember something about needing to tell you something before he went away. Anyway he was going to tell you that he liked you, I don't know what else" Joe sighed.

"That's what Nick was talking about! Thanks Joe, bye" I yelled, while running at fast as I could to the 11th grade side. I saw my sister standing by her locker flirting with Kyle.

"CODY!!! What did you do with that note Nick gave to you a couple years ago?" I asked almost out of breathe.

"Oh it's right here….." she said and grabbed the letter, then became silent.

"YOU STILL HAVE IT!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Now Katie, there's no need to yell" she replied trying to calm me down.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE, AND THERE"S NO NEED TO YELL" I bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that night I had a date……" she began.

"I knew it, even when we were younger all you thought about was yourself, I hate you" I interrupted and ran away. Nick hated me, I hated my sister, and Joe was still Joe. Great life huh? Don't you just wish you were me? I kept running until I was home. Who cares if I had just skipped school? I certainly didn't. I sat on my stoop alone, and just cried. I started to wipe my tears, and I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, don't cry" he comforted. I looked up and started to smile.

"Thanks Kyle, but I just want to be alone right now" I sighed.

"Well I was thinking we would go get some ice cream and maybe we'd talk for a while" he suggested. Kyle was such a good friend, I knew he would be a great boyfriend for my sister. I just feel bad for him because my sister doesn't deserve someone a great as Kyle.

"Sure, why not" I agreed. Kyle grabbed my hand and we walked to the ice cream parlor just down the street. I got a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. Kyle just got a water bottle. We grabbed a seat on a bench outside of the ice cream parlor.

"So tell me what happened" Kyle demanded.

"Well it's long story, but the library I worked at got robbed, and I forgot Nick wanted to meet at the library so I left and accidently stood him up and apparently it wasn't the first time I've stood him up, and it was all my sister's fault so now I hate her the end" I replied and smiled, then licked my ice cream cone a couple times.

"Wow, that's a series of unfortunate events" he said and laughed a little.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything" I sighed.

"No I'm glad you did, I'm sorry I laughed, look you helped me with your sister so I'm here for you" Kyle assured me, and gave me a hug. Thanks Kyle, I definitely need a friend especially right now. Kyle smiled and pointed across the street. I turned my head, and saw Nick kicking a rock around, with his hands in his pockets. I took a deep breath and walked across the street.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah I do, so why don't you just go" he snapped, and continued to kick the rock around.

"Nick it wasn't my fault I stood you up the 1st time" I pleaded.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care anymore, so can we just go back to the time where you and I didn't talk" he argued. Ouch, that really hurt. Was I really that bad? What a jerk!

"You know what Nick, you're not even worth it, I've been in love with you for 7 years but you were just a waste of time" I yelled.

"Oh please, I've been in love with you for 7 years!" he yelled back.

"Really, well then how come you never told me?" I argued

"Because I didn't know you felt the same way" he yelled louder. Then he grabbed my shoulders and leaned in and kissed me. How dare he kiss me? Who am I kidding it felt wonderful! I loved every minute of it. I pushed him away, and took off down the street. I couldn't handle this I mean first I loved him then I hated him, and now this. I couldn't take this much change. I needed time, time for me to think. I ran upstairs to my room, and slammed the door. I ran to the nearest corner of my room, and held my knees up to my face and rocked myself while trying to hold back my tears. I heard a knock on my front door. I walked slowly downstairs and opened my door. It was Kyle holding my ice cream, he was breathing heavy. Did he chase me all the way home?

"Kyle what are you doing here?" I asked taking my ice cream cone from his hands.

"You kissed Nick, and then ran, so I chased you. What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked and wiped the tears from my eyes. His hands were really cold.

"I couldn't handle it, I mean the changing of emotions it was too overwhelming I had to get out of there before my heart exploded, not literally" I explained.

"Don't cry just talk to him about it, maybe he'll understand" Kyle suggested. Kyle was right I had to find out if that kiss was caused because of anger or because it was what was really intended.

"Thanks Kyle" I replied, threw out the ice cream cone, and ran to the place where I had left Nick. He was still standing there with a confused look on his face, almost as if he was as confused as I was. He locked eyes with me then looked away shyly.

"Hey we need to talk" I greeted.

"Yeah we do don't we" he agreed and took my hand and we sat on a nearby bench.

"I don't think we should see each other, it will just complicate things" he explained.

"So did that kiss mean nothing?" I asked a little upset at his decision.

"I don't know, I mean I've liked you for 7 years, so I think it was good we kissed but that's all that was ever needed to be done" he replied.

"Fine, if you feel that way, I should just respect your decision" I cried. I got up and started to walk away. Nick grabbed my arm. The wind suddenly picked up and started to blow Nick's curls into his face. I loved it when Nick's curl blew into his face.

"Before you leave could we have one last kiss?" he asked and gave a little smile.

"Well ok….." I began Nick leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped his lips with my hand

"In another 7 years" I finished, and walked home. I loved Nick but he didn't want to be with me. What could I do? Nothing, it was back to the life of being invisible. But I did enjoy my short time of visibility even if only was by one person. I walked upstairs and saw my sister waiting in the hallway. I just walked past her and ignored her pathetic attempt to make me feel bad for her.

"Katie wait, please" she pleaded.

"What do you want? I just had my heart broken because of you. Do you not get that" I yelled.

"I know I'm always thinking about myself but if I talk to Nick I'm sure……" she began.

"You're 7 years too late, he doesn't want to be with me so just drop it" I yelled, and ran to my room.

"Katie please……." She began. I got up and slammed the door in her face. Why can't she just leave me alone? I hated her she ruined my chance to be with Nick. I could've been his girlfriend by now, or even his best friend, but will I ever find out? No I won't. I had to call the only friend I had left, Kyle. I knew he would be there for me. Even though he was dating my sister he was my best friend. I grabbed my cell-phone and called Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, could we go for a walk" I asked.

"Really cool see you in an hour" I replied and closed my phone. I walked down stairs and waited on my steps for Kyle. Nick walked by and saw me sitting on my stoop. Oh Great, please don't talk to me. Please don't talk to me.

"Katie, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I just don't want to complicate things" he explained. Ok I was mad! What did that even mean? He didn't want to complicate things!

"What does that even mean?" I asked angrily.

"It means I'm not ready for change right now, especially not this kind of change" he sighed.

"Well I can't wait for you to be ready" I cried.

"I know" he agreed.

"I think you were right about us going back to the "not talking" thing" I replied, and turned away from him.

"Ok, I understand" he agreed and gave me hug. I pulled away, when I saw Kyle coming.

"Hey you ready to go?" Kyle asked smiling.

"Don't want to keep your "friend" here waiting" Nick replied, he obviously thought I was going out with Kyle.

"No Nick, Kyle is my sister's boyfriend, he's my best friend" I smiled.

"Oh right, hey Kyle, I'm Nick Jonas, I live next door to Katie" he sighed.

"Yeah, I know you, you're the one who broke her heart right" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"I don't think that concerns you" Nick answered starting to get annoyed.

"Stop it!" I yelled, I could see they wouldn't get along.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow" Nick suggested.

"No, but I guess I'll "see you around" right" I replied throwing his words back in his face. I grabbed Kyle's arm and left Nick standing there alone. I know that was a little harsh but at that point I didn't care.

Chapter 4: 

"I'm sorry I acted like that but I know guys like him, they make the girl wait all their lives for a commitment with the guy, but all they do is play with the girl's emotions, and cheat on her, I just didn't want the same thing to happen to you" Kyle explained.

"I know, but I think you should give Nick more credit than that" I replied.

"I guess you're right, but I think Nick and I would be better off keeping our distances" Kyle admitted.

"Yeah, but I wish you guys would get along" I pleaded.

"I'll try again when you guys start going out" Kyle smiled.

"Oh ha-ha very funny, Kyle shut up" I yelled, and picked up a stick and tossed it at him.

"What? I'm just saying if you guys aren't dating there's no need for me to be friends with him" he explained and started to laugh. Stupid Kyle, what did he know? Nick and I would never be together and that would all be my sister's fault. Kyle looked up and started to smile. I looked up to see what he was smiling at. It was Cody and she was walking this way.

"Nick told me you guys went out for a walk" she smiled nervously. I didn't plan on responding, I didn't care if she was sorry.

"Hey Cody, Katie and I were just talking about how you guys were going to makeup and become best friends again weren't we Katie?" he replied and glared at me.

"No" I argued and turned my head away from them. Kyle nudged me in the arm. What? I wasn't going to stop being mad her because Kyle wanted me to.

"Katie I'm so sorry you were right I am selfish, and irresponsible and I don't deserve to have a great sister like you, but I done deserve to be treated like this forever, please forgive me" she pleaded. Tears began to fall from her eyes. I ran over to Cody and gave her a hug.

"I forgive you, it will just take me some time to get over it" I admitted.

"Of course" she cried.

"Thank you Kyle" I replied, and smiled. Kyle looked at me and nodded his head. Cody let go and walked to Kyle, and kissed him on the cheek. Kyle blushed and looked as if he was about to faint. I watched as they began to walk home together. They were such a cute couple! I'm glad I met Kyle and hooked those two up. I sat on a bench as the wind continued to blow and carried my tears through the sky. Then I felt a drop on my face. I looked up and saw it was beginning to rain. I began to walk home alone. I was right in front of the ice cream parlor when I saw a really cute boy walking across the street. He had long brown hair green eyes, and was wearing blue skinny jeans, and black converse. He looked at me and started to walk towards me.

"Hey I'm Matt, I just moved here and I'm kind of lost could you show me where this address is?" he asked showing me a piece of paper. He moved into the house across the street from mine. It was fate!

"Yeah I know where that is, it's right across the street from where I live" I replied smiling.

"Really, and here I was worried about moving into a neighborhood with ugly girls" he smirked. Ok he was smooth, and he was really cute.

"Well maybe I could show you around some time" I suggested.

"I'd like that" he agreed, and moved closer to me.

"Matt…." I began.

"Yeah….." he answered moving closer, we were about 2 inches apart and our eyes locked.

"We should probably get home before we catch pneumonia" I replied smiling.

"Right," he agreed took my hand and we walked down the street. We talked all the way back to our street. We finally reached my front steps, when he turned to me and smiled.

"I'd like for us to go out sometime" he suggested.

"I'd love to" I agreed and smiled shyly.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" I answered. He walked across the street to his house. The rain began to let up as I stood there on my doorstep for a while.

"Who was that?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw Nick sitting on his doorstep.

"A guy who just moved into the neighborhood" I replied smiling. Nick pushed his curls back but they bounced back into his face.

"Cool, what's his name?" he asked sounding uninterested.

"Well why don't you go across the street and find out yourself" I suggested then winked at Nick. Yup Nick go right ahead. I smiled as I watched Nick go across the street and knock Matt's door. I sat down on my stoop and watched as Matt looked over at me then smiled. I blushed wildly. Do I like Matt? I think I do! But wait, what about Nick? I'm so confused! Nick turned his head and pointed to me, and Matt blushed. Does Matt like me? I smiled back at Matt, and got up. Matt started to walk over to me, while Nick stood in the back crossing his arms.

"Hey so I see you met Nick" I greeted stating the obvious.

"Yeah it seems he really cares for yo……." Matt began.

"YOGA! I really care for yoga a lot" Nick interrupted nervously. What the heck? You really care for yoga? I don't want to know.

"Yeah I guess…. yoga's cool" I stuttered. Why is Nick acting so weird? Nick ran his left hand through his curls.

"Any way I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight" Matt asked tapping his shoes together. He looked so cute when he did that.

"I'd love too" I answered. Nick began to walk back towards his house slowly. He looked up at me as to say "how could you" then he hung his head in shame and walked in his house. I didn't want Nick to hate me so I had to get things between us settled. I ran over to Nick's house and walked inside. Joe was sitting in his living room watching TV.

"Joe where's Nick?" I asked.

"Upstairs in his room, hey you're that girl from school earlier" Joe answered smiling. I ran upstairs and barged into Nick's room.

"Come in, if you must" Nick replied rudely.

"I came to see if you were ok you looked kind of sad when you walked in here" I explained.

"Why do always think something is wrong with me?" Nick asked angrily.

"Well if you didn't act like that all the time, I wouldn't worry about you so much" I argued.

"Act like what?" he asked yelling louder.

"DEPRESSED! Miserable, sad, gloomy, and so damn wretched" I yelled. Nick looked at me in shock. Yeah I said damn, when it came to Nick I just get really tense, and I just want to pull my hair out.

"Well sorry I don't meet your emotion standards, can you just get out?" he groaned.

"Gladly, just answer me this. If the kiss meant nothing why did ask for another one?" I asked lowering my voice.

"I don't know, I'm really confused right now and you being here and talking to me right now isn't helping any" Nick groaned.

"I'll leave you alone if that's what you want but don't expect me to just suddenly come to you when you've sorted out your feelings because I mean there are other……" I began, but Nick had suddenly kissed me before I could get the rest out. I could've pushed away but I didn't. Nick pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait another 7 years" Nick smiled. Wow he was really cute!

"I should….I should go" I stuttered and stumbled out of Nick's room. I walked down Nick's stairs, and turned my head to see Nick standing on the stairs.

"I'll call you later?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but I've got that thing with Matt" I sighed.

"Oh right I forgot about that, um how about we talk about this tomorrow" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, tomorrow by the bench in front of the ice cream parlor at noon" I replied smiling. I walked outside of Nick's house. He couldn't keep doing that! Every time I was mad at him he couldn't just kiss me and screw with my mind. Who was I kidding I loved when he kissed me! It felt as if my world had stopped! Then after the kiss was over I couldn't focus on anything but his lips. This sweet lips that made time stop. I walked over to my house and saw Matt holding a rose and sitting on my steps.

"If you liked him why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. What? Did he see Nick and I kiss?

"What are you talking about Matt?" I asked confused.

"I went upstairs to your room. I saw you kiss him it was obvious you enjoyed it. Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked sadly. I feel horrible.

"Matt I didn't mean it, Nick and I aren't going out we're still sorting out our feelings for each other. We've been in love with each other for 7 years please cut me some slack" I pleaded.

"I believe you, I just don't want to get hurt" Matt explained. Matt really is a sensitive guy. I know I have to careful with him, and try not to play with his emotions.

"Matt, I don't want you to get hurt either so I think we should hang out as friends until Nick and I can get this whole thing situated. I do like you a lot, but I'm in love with Nick, and I can't make any commitments til I'm positive he doesn't feel the same, I'm sorry" I replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He handed me the rose and gave me a hug.

"Goodnight Katie" he smiled.

"Goodnight Matt" I sighed, and walked inside my house. I have to go call Nick, I can't wait for him forever. I want too, but I don't think I can. I grabbed my phone off my bed. I called Nick.

"Hello" his angelic voice answered.

"Hey Nick, Matt and I decided to cancel so could you meet me in front of my house" I suggested.

"Sure just give me a sec I'm putting Frankie to bed" Nick replied. I casually walked downstairs and onto my front steps. Nick came about 5 minutes later and plopped down next to me.

"I guess this time we really have to talk about it?" Nick asked.

"Yes because you cant keep kissing me then claim not to like me, I don't think my heart can take it any longer, I love you and want to be with you so its up to you if you want to be with me" I explained. Nick looked into my eyes then turned away.

"So what happened between you and Matt?" Nick asked trying to avoid the topic. How could he totally ignore me? I'm fed up with him and his silly antics. I got up and started to walk inside. Nick grabbed my arm.

"Hold on, I'm a very indecisive person, I may say I love you one day, but the next I'm not sure. You seem to know what you want. Do you really want to get into a relationship with me?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what I want. I'm just and indecisive as you are…." I began.

"Just give me a day to think about it because if I ever decide to get into a relationship I want it to last, please just one day" Nick pleaded. Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart began to melt.

"Of course" I answered while still in a trance. Nick smiled and walked to over to his house. I walked into my door, and slammed my head. OW! Cody must've heard the loud noise because she opened the door laughing.

"Nick kissed you" she smiled. Was it that obvious?

"Could you tell by my face?" I asked.

"That and I watched the whole thing from the kitchen window" she replied laughing. Ha hilarious.

"I don't watch you when you're with Kyle so don't watch with me with Nick" I demanded.

"Kyle is my boyfriend Nick isn't yours or is he?" she asked nudging me suggestively. I wish!

"No…….not yet" I sighed. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Give me all the details" she demanded.

"Ok so we were arguing then he told me he's loved me for 7 years, and I told him I loved him for 7 years then he kissed. Then he decided that if we got together it would be too complicated then we argued again and he kissed me, and he says that he wants to be with me but he wants to make sure he's ready because when he's with me he wants it to last" I explained smiling.

"So in other words you argued then you kissed" she groaned making it sound less romantic.

"Well when you put it that way……" I began.

"It sounds like Nick doesn't know what he wants so I wouldn't get your hopes up" she interrupted.

"What are you saying" I asked in horror of what she was suggesting.

"I'm just saying I don't want you to get your heart broken" she said in a comforting voice.

"I know what I'm doing so just leave me alone" I yelled and ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. What's her problem? Nick isn't that type of guy, is he? Ah! Now I'm second guessing my decision. I needed to talk to Kyle. I walked over to my laptop and signed to AIM. Crap, Kyle wasn't online. Oh well, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow. I jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I guess I was really tired because I dozed off and woke up the next day.

"Katie, I don't care if you're mad at me but just listen to me now……." Cody began.

"Shut up and get out of my room" I yelled and threw a pillow at her.

"No" she refused and crossed her arms.

"MMOOOOOOMMMMM" I yelled.

"Why are you so loud? It's too early in the morning" she groaned.

"Tell that to your spawn of Satan that barged in my room at 7:00 am in the morning" I argued. I got out of bed and sluggishly walked into my bathroom. I got into the shower got dressed and walked downstairs. I plopped down on my favorite green couch in the living room.

"What do you have planned for today?" Cody asked walking into the living room.

"Well I have to talk to Nick today, but I'm not sure if we're still meeting by the bench at noon, I guess I'll give him a call" I replied taking out my cell-phone about to give him a call.

"No" she yelled smacking the phone the phone out of my hand.

"What was that for?" I asked rudely.

"Don't call him, let him call you if you call him you'll seem desperate" Cody replied.

"I don't have time for games Cody" I groaned.

"If there's one thing I know its relationships, trust me on this" she pleaded. Yeah she does know A LOT about relationships, but she's horrible at everything else.

"Fine, I'll let him call me" I agreed throwing my phone down on the couch.

"I'm going for a walk with Kyle you want to come along?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't want to be the third wheel" I answered honestly.

"Fine" she smiled grabbing her house keys off the counter. Cody opened the door, and walked out. Great, now I'm bored. _Ring! Ring!_ I grabbed my cell phone and saw it was Nick. Maybe my sister was right.

"Hello" I greeted happily into the phone.

"Hey Katie, I've made my decision" he replied sadly. Why wasn't he happy? Why did he sound so sad.

"Don't you want to tell me in person?" I asked.

"No, because I want you out of my life completely" he sighed.

"What?" I shrieked. Suddenly I heard the dial tone.

"Nick? Nick? Are you there?" I cried into the phone. He hung up on me. I called Cody. She would help me through this.

"Hello, Katie" Cody gleamed.

"Cody, Nick just told me he wanted me out his life completely" I cried, feeling as if I couldn't breathe.

"What? Katie, are you alright? Katie" she yelled. I dropped the phone when I saw Nick out the window of my living room. I ran outside and stood on my stoop as I watched him walk solemnly down the street. He turned around and saw me standing there, then he turned his head away from me and continued to walk down the street.

"Nick wait," I yelled but he ignored me. I couldn't fight back the tears any longer I cried and cried and cried and cried and…….well you get the point I sobbed like a baby. I sat down on my stoop and buried my face in legs. Suddenly someone came and hugged me. I picked my head up and saw Kyle face.

"Kyle where's Cody?" I asked.

"Well when I heard what happened I ran over here, and Cody couldn't keep up" he smiled. Yup that's Cody, she was terrible at running.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be ok" I lied. I was miserable I couldn't stand not seeing Nick's face any longer. I longed to kiss those perfect lips that felt so soft. Kyle could tell I was lying when I suddenly burst into tears.

"Cody and I will always be here for you, please don't cry Nick doesn't deserve you" Kyle comforted. Kyle was such a sweet guy, I think I would totally fall for him if he wasn't my sister boyfriend, besides Kyle too good of a friend.

"I know, but I feel like there's something missing, he sounded really sad on the phone" I explained. I knew I was making excuses for him, but I what could I do I was in love.

"I should call him" I replied wiping the tears from my eyes.

"NO!" Kyle yelled.

"You're right I should go talk to him in person" I smiled and ran towards the direction Nick was walking in. I made it to the bench in front the ice cream parlor when I saw Nick with another girl. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Nick could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, and I admit I didn't look the best my hair was a mess, and my eyes were red and puffy from crying so much.

"Sure, Lacey I'll call you later" he replied and gave her a hug. He turned back and to me and gave a cute smile.

"About that phone call……." I began.

"I know it was kind of harsh but I meant everything I said" he spoke in low dark tone. Ouch! That hurt my heart.

"Oh, right but I was thinking we could maybe be friends" I whispered.

"I don't think we should, its kind of a bad time for me right now" Nick sighed. I knew he would totally blow me off like he usually does. Why would I think this time was any different?

"Please just hear me out, when you called me and told me you wanted me out of your life it really hurt me, as you could probably tell I cried my eyes out, and I didn't understand why you felt this way. Maybe you give me some sort of clue?" I pleaded.

"I've never felt this way about a girl before, and it scares me, I'm not used to these feelings, and I want them to go away so maybe if I stay away from you they will go away" he groaned.

"Nick that's crazy, if you like me please tell me or tell me to move on" I demanded. He walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I love you, but I need you to move on" he whispered in my ear, and walked the other way. I started smiling in disbelief. I watched as Nick walked sluggishly down the street. I decided to walk the long way home. I finally made it home, and saw Kyle still sitting on my stoop. As soon as he saw me he rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Where were you? Are you ok? What happened? Where's Nick? Do you want me to hurt him?" he asked bombarding me with questions. I smiled at Kyle and watched as he frantically looked at me then hugged me, and looked at me and hugged me.

"Kyle I'm ok, really" I lied. I felt like crap! I felt like Nick had just smacked me with a bag of bricks then took my arm and dragged me across the street 5 times, then left me in the road for ten cars to run over me, just to then take what was left and tie it to a tree.

"Here we're going out tonight just me and you together" Kyle declared.

"But…." I began. But it was too late Kyle had grabbed my arm, and marched down the street towards the bowling alley. After 10 minutes of struggling to get away, I finally just went along with Kyle. We walked into the bowling alley. It was full of kids, and other couples. Talk about awkward!

"Kyle we could just go somewhere else, we don't have to go bowling" I assured him motioning for the door. Truth was I afraid of seeing Nick's face amongst all these people. Why? Because I'm a freak, I'm afraid of running into Nick everywhere. I even open my closet door slowly afraid Nick would be in there.

"No, we're already here let's just go bowling let's just have some fun ok" he pleaded then giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Fine but I'm not that great of a bowler so don't make fun" I explained.

"I promise I won't" Kyle whispered and led me to our lane.

"No don't throw the ball down, let it roll from your fingers" Kyle instructed.

"I know, I'm trying really I am" I whined. The score was 150 to 0. Guess which one of us had the 0? Yup it was me. I told you I was a horrible bowler.

"Okay now let it go slowly" Kyle whispered. I let it "roll" off my fingers and watched it knock all the pins down. Kyle looked at me his face full of pride.

"Say it" Kyle demanded.

"No please" I pleaded.

"Say it" Kyle repeated.

"Fine, Kyle is the most handsome the most wonderful and the most perfect bowler in the world. My sister is so lucky to have such a great boyfriend like him, He makes Nick look like yesterday's news" I groaned. Ugh! Kyle made me say that every time he was right.

"Really" a familiar voice said behind me. I slowly turned afraid of who it might be. Just who I thought it would be.

"Yeah really, what's it to you" I replied rudely.

"Seeming how Nick's my boyfriend now, everything" Lacey gleamed. Yeah he'll go out with her but not me, smooth move Nick.

"Nick's your boyfriend?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked throwing my words back in my face.

"Seeming how I don't care, nothing, you and Nick deserve each other you're both……" I began, but Kyle grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I could finish. What he did do that for? I wasn't finished telling Lacey off.

"What's your problem?" I yelled.

"What's the use of you telling Lacey off? It's not going to get you anywhere" he argued back.

"Who cares" I yelled. "It'll make me…." I began, "it'll make me…." I broke down into tears. Kyle grabbed me and hugged me close.

"Shhhhh I know" Kyle comforted.

"Don't let me go" I pleaded.

"I won't, I promise" he whispered softly. Kyle was such a great guy. He was do sweet, and protective, even towards his best friends. Kyle started walking with my head still resting on his shoulder. The walk home was sad, I began to tell Kyle me and Nick's history. We finally arrived at my house when Kyle set me on stoop and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Tell Cody I will call her as soon as I get home" he sighed and began to walk home.

"Thank you Kyle" I whispered as he continued on home. I looked at my surroundings and saw Nick talking to Frankie just outside his door. Don't say anything to him just sit here and pretend not to see him. Nick and I locked eyes for a brief moment, I could see his eyes fill with worry, I guess he could tell I was crying. He ruffled Frankie's hair and whispered something in his ear, Frankie smiled and walked inside. He slowly walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and took my hand his hand. I let go and looked at him.

"Nothing, at least nothing that concerns you" I lied. He was the reason I was crying, it was his fault.

"Katie, please don't do that, you know I love you….." he began.

"But I would cause too many complications, I know Nick you've only told me so many times" I finished.

"Tell me what's wrong? Who made you cry?" he asked, I could tell he was really concerned but I didn't care.

"You did" I sighed. He looked at me sadly.

"What did I do?" he asked. You really don't know? Nicholas Jerry Jonas you are an idiot!

"You broke my heart, you kissed me then you said you didn't want to be with me. You're going out with that slut Lacey instead of me, but she's not complicated and I am. I know we were in love when we were younger but I can honestly tell you my feelings for you have never changed, in fact they've grown stronger, and by your actions I know you feel the same. And if not tell me now, don't give me your dumb excuses please tell me the truth" I yelled. I couldn't stop tears began to flow from my eyes. "For once Nick tell me the truth. Do you really love? Do you really care about me?" I asked while tears still flowed from my eyes. Nick looked at me and began to wipe the tears from my eyes. He turned the other direction and walked away. I ran after and got in front him. I looked at him, and slapped him across the face.

"Never again will I say I love you" I sighed and ran into my house and slammed the door. That was the end of Nick Jonas and me.

Chapter 5:

It was three years later, and my last year of High School. Matt and I have been going out for about 2 years now. He was there for me when Nick broke my heart about 2 years ago. Nick and I didn't talk anymore, and he was head over heels in love with Lacey. Who cares? Matt and I were in love. I got up this morning and ran downstairs. _Ring! Ring! _It was Cody. Cody and Kyle went off to college together. Did I mention they were engaged to be married? No, well they are.

"Hey Cody what's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing much, you're on your way to school right" she replied. Just because I live by myself now, didn't mean I was stupid. Mom and Dad passed away a year ago in a car crash, right after Cody went to college. The Jonas family was there for us. I must admit it was really weird between Nick and I the time I was forced to stay at his house for a while. I'm glad they were there for us though Joe and I became best friends before he went away to college.

"Yeah speaking of which Matt is here I gotta go" I beamed. I hung up the phone and ran outside.

"Hey Matt" I greeted getting into his car. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, ready for another fun day of High School" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, this time let's get there on time, and not 5 minutes late as usual" I sighed looking at Matt lovingly. He started to blush. The car came to a stop at the red light.

"Ha Nick you are so funny" I heard a nostalgic voice say. I turned my head and saw Lacey's hand wrapped in Nick's curls. Nick turned and looked at me. We locked eyes for a split second. I turned away shyly. Even after 3 years Nick's face still made me blush. Ugh! No I don't have feelings for him, I'm over him but I can't control how my body reacts to him. I could tell from the corner of my eye Nick was smiling. I then started to smile.

"Katie you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I just kind of zoned out for a sec" I lied. Truth was I thinking about Nick's smile. It was like a drug, I couldn't resist it. I took a second glance at Nick he was still smiling. Finally the stoplight turned green and Matt sped ahead Nick.

"You were smiling at Nick?" Matt asked sadly. How did he know? I didn't even know he knew Nick was beside us.

"No I was smiling at the sun" I lied. Yes I'm still a bad liar. There is no sun out right now.

"There is no sun out right" he replied. Creepy! It's like he read my mind.

"Ok I was smiling at him, but it doesn't mean I have feelings for him" I answered truthfully. Matt looked at me sadly. Great! Now he thinks I'm in love with Nick.

"I believe you, but I know you guys have a longer history then we do" Matt sighed. I couldn't respond back. Nick and I were very complicated. Even though we never spoke every time we saw each other we couldn't stop smiling. I was fine with it being just that because I had no intention of talking to him again. We finally arrived at school. I jumped out of Matt's car and walked to my morning class. I sat next to Nick, ironic don't you think?

"Katie did you do that lab that was assigned on Monday" Mandy asked.

"Huh" I replied, I kind of got lost in my own little world.

"Were you thinking about Nick?" she asked. Nick started to smile.

"No Mandy, I was thinking about Matt, my boyfriend. Emphasis on the word boyfriend" I declared. Nick stopped smiling. Mandy turned back around. Nick looked at me confused. I knew I was about to get into my first argument with Nick after 3 years.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"You know what" he answered back. Actually I didn't know what. Ok I did, I kind of rubbed Matt in his face but so what he had Lacey.

"Why am I even talking to you" I replied.

"I don't know why are you talking to me?" he asked angrily.

"Because you were staring at me like I was some kind of freak" I answered.

"Well maybe because you are a freak" Nick replied.

"Well then don't stare at me so hard" I demanded.

"I wasn't" he proclaimed. Whatever!

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas you are the biggest liar I have ever met" I yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking you're the whole reason we're fighting in the first place, if you hadn't stood me up at the library" Nick yelled back.

"You have to get over that I told you what happened so just get over it" I yelled.

"Nick, Katie cut it out or to the guidance counselor you will go" yelled Mrs. Davis.

"You cut it out" Nick and I yelled at the same time. CRAP!! I just yelled at my teacher.

"That's it guidance counselor NOW" she bellowed. Thanks a lot Nick this is the greatest day of my life. Nick and I walked sluggishly to the guidance counselor's office.

"This whole thing is your fault" I moaned.

"Well I'm glad we're going to get this whole thing settled so we could finally move on from this. I want us to be friends, I hate fighting with you" Nick sighed. Liar!

"Then why didn't you tell me that three years ago?" I asked not believing him for a second.

"Well because I was in love with you and I didn't want to be just friends" Nick smiled.

"Whatever Nick let's just get this over with" I moaned as we walked into the guidance counselor's office. Nick smiled and grabbed my hand. I tried to let go but he wouldn't let me so I just gave up and held his hand.

"What are you two in here for?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Mrs. Davis sent us here because apparently we need counseling" I explained.

"Well it seems you guys worked it out because you're holding hands" he observed.

"Trust me we haven't worked it out" Nick sighed.

"Ok well first I'm going to leave you two to talk about it and if you still haven't worked it out then I will come back and we will try to work it out together, I will back in exactly 20 minutes" he explained as he got and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Where should we start?" Nick asked confused.

"From the beginning when we were 7 years old" I suggested I guess.

"You go first" Nick replied.

"Ok well when you first moved in I thought you cute, then when we started to get to know each other I started to like you more. Then you went on tour and everything changed, but I still was in love with you and even though we didn't speak for a while I didn't care. Then we started talking again and I was really happy! Just then you kissed me and that where this whole thing started" I explained.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way, well it started when you first stood me up, I was devastated and that's why we didn't talk much when I came back from the tour. Then you told me that you were in love for 7 years, and that's when I kissed you because I've been waiting to hear that since I came back from the tour. Then I knew I was in love with you but I didn't want to go out with you and I was confused because I was afraid of what would happen if we went out. Then Lacey came and I started going out with her so I could try to forget my feelings for you, but I still can't stop smiling when you glance in my direction, and when someone suggests that there's something going between us I blush crazily" Nick sighed then he looked away. Nick feels the same way I do. These past 3 years I thought he was always he was smiling at me because he knew how I would react, but I guess I was wrong.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked confused, my feelings for Nick were coming back and I couldn't stop them.

"I guess we could start as friends" Nick suggested. I smiled at him, and he blushed. I hope Nick and I…….wait what am I saying I love Matt, I love Matt!!!

"Yeah I'd like that" I replied smiling. Nick put his hand on top of mine. I looked down at his hand, then looked back up at him and blushed. Nick leaned in close to me. I think he's about kiss me? I closed my eyes and was about to meet him half way when Mr. Johnson walked in.

"So have you guys worked out your problems?" Mr. Johnson asked. I backed up kind of embarrassed.

"I have to go, I'll see you around Nick" I sighed and rushed out of the room.

"Katie wait" I heard Nick yelled but I just kept going until he caught up to me.

"Nick you almost kissed me and I almost let you which can't….happen I have boyfriend you have a girlfriend. We're not supposed to kiss other people especially each other we can't……" I started Nick put his hand to my lips. He used his other hand to grab his cell phone. How rude calling someone in the while I was yelling at him.

"Hello, hey Lacey umm…. I've been thinking about it for a while now but I don't think we're going to work out" Nick sighed, then he looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I am in love with someone else" Nick replied. I could hear Lacey yelling. Nick just smiled and hung up.

"Nick why did you so that?" I asked after he took his hand way from my mouth.

"Why do you think? Katie we've never given us a shot and I think it'd time we did" Nick smiled. I looked at him disbelief. How dare he expect me to just break up with my boyfriend for 2 years just to go out with him no matter how cute, or amazing gorgeous he was?

"Nick you broke my heart more than once, and I vowed that I would never again say I love you again and I plan to stick to my promise" I whispered. Nick looked at me sadly.

"At least make yourself available and give me 2 weeks, and if you don't fall for me in 2 weeks I'll give up and we can become friends, but if you tell me you love me in the next 2 weeks you have to give me a chance. I smiled at Nick he was very clever. He knew I could never say no to him especially when it came to bets of the heart.

"Your on, let me just tell Matt I want to take a break and see other people for 2 weeks" I replied. I grabbed my phone and told Matt the news he was a little upset but he was open to giving me my space. I loved that about Matt he would always be there for me even if I sometimes need a break. He was such a great guy but there was something about Nick, this edgy side to him that just made me forget about Matt and want to claim Nick for myself but these next two weeks I need to resist that oh so addicting Jonas charm. Nick and I walked back to our class together holding hands. Thank god it was the next class so I wouldn't have to face Mrs. Davis until tomorrow. Even though she was quite old she had these eyes that pierce into your soul. Nick had Math and I had History so we split up when we got to our lockers. I walked into my history class about 5 minutes late so I took a seat next to Mandy in the back of the room.

"Hey how did it go between you and Nick?" Mandy asked batting her long eyelashes at me.

"Ok I guess he broke up with Lacey for me, and I broke up with Matt for him….. Well technically I didn't it complicated" I tried to explain.

"HE DID WHAT???!!!" Mandy yelled at the top of her lungs then stood and slammed her hands on the table.

"Mandy quiet down" Ms. Crane demanded in a stern voice.

"Yes Ms. Crane, I'm sorry" Mandy apologized and plopped back down in her chair.

"Are you crazy? Why did you scream like that?" I whispered loudly.

"Because you gave me a reason to, Nick broke up with his girlfriend for 3 years to be with you?" She asked as if in disbelief.

"Yes now drop it, I don't want to talk about it anymore" I whispered and turned the other direction. Mandy obviously didn't believe because she stared at me with suspicious eyes all class. _Ring! _Yes! The bell for lunch finally rang. I walked out of the class just to see Nick waiting for me on the other side of the door. Great! What did he want? He looked at me and smiled.

"I was thinking we could go grab some lunch…..together" he replied smiling.

"Sure why not" I agreed and held out my arm for me and him to lock arms but instead he took my hand and started to walk. That wasn't what I expected but ok.

"So how is your day going so far?" he asked smiling.

"Ok so far, I kind of told Mandy what happened and she had an outburst in the middle of history class but other than that it was ok" I replied. Nick started to blush.

"I kind of told Joe, and Kevin what happened, they said it was about time" Nick sighed. About time? For what? What were they talking about? I looked at Nick a bit confused.

"What do they mean it was about time?" I asked still confused as to what he was talking about.

"Well they wouldn't let me get the rest out so they think we're going out" Nick whispered. WHAT?! Well I guess its not that far from the truth, but I still had two weeks to decide.

"I guess that's ok" I sighed. Nick's face brightened up a bit. I know what you're thinking right now. You're probably thinking _Crap I had my money on the brunette _or _she fell for him already? So much for the promise she made_ and the answer is no I am not falling for Nick Jonas so you can relax ok.

"Really, I mean I could call Joe back and explain everything to him if you want" Nick smiled. I could tell he was just trying to make sure it was really alright.

"No Nick its ok, you weren't lying because I actually might be dating you in two weeks" I explained. Nick smiled even brighter. I mean it was a possibility I highly doubt it though, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Nick replied. He squeezed my hand a bit tighter.

"For now let's just forget about it, and go grab some lunch" I suggested.

"Ok" Nick agreed and we walked into the cafeteria. Nick got french-fries and a diet coke. I got french-fries and a Sprite. I walked outside and sat at a table. Nick followed and sat behind me. It was a bit awkward because everyone started to stare at us and smile. I turned my head to see Matt with anger in his eyes. He got throw out his lunch and walked by me. I turned my head to Nick.

"Don't worry about it I'll catch up with you later" Nick sighed. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered softly in his ear. Nick blushed then gave me a kiss on a cheek. I would've been mad, but I didn't care at the moment. I walked up to Matt.

"Hey you ok?" I asked.

"No I'm not ok, I wouldn't have agreed to take a break if I knew you were going to go out with Nick" he explained.

"First of all, I'm not going out with Nick, second what was I supposed to do he apologized and wanted asked me to give him a chance" I yelled.

"You were supposed to be a good girlfriend and say no, I think that our breakup should be permanent" he suggested. I looked up at Matt.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day" I yelled as he began to walk away from me. Jerk! Nick and I weren't going to get together he would understand that if he would just listen to me, but he no he has to be all high and mighty I couldn't stand when he acted like that. I walked back to the cafeteria and saw Nick still at the table, he looked sad. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, so what happened with Matt?" he asked still staring at the ground sadly. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"He and I broke up.....for good" I sighed. Nick's head perked up, but when he looked at me he tried to look sad. Very funny Nick!

"I'm sorry" Nick tried to comfort me. I put my arms around and looked into Nick's eyes. He started to blush wildly. We were about an inch from each other.

"It's ok, I guess it just wasn't meant to be" I whispered. Nick turned away shyly. Why was he acting so shy now? I mean he's usually confident sometimes **over**-confident. Now he was Mr. Shy and blushing uncontrollably. Weird! But who cares I kind of acted that way around the guy I liked but with Nick it was different, I wasn't shy or quiet around him.

"Umm…. I guess not…..I….umm….guess….." he stuttered.

"Relax, why are you so uptight all of a sudden?" I asked. I backed up a bit. I could tell me being really close to him made him nervous. Nick took a deep breath. I could see his face loosen up a bit. FINALLY!

"I am **not **uptight" he assured me. Yeah you are!

"Prove it" I demanded.

"Would a uptight person do this?" he asked then walked up to me and pressed his lips against mine. NO THEY WOULD NOT!!! That was probably the happiest moment of my life. It had been a long time since I felt his lips, and now I was hooked. Nick pushed back smiling. Then he turned around and walked away. He walked really slow as if saying "I know you going to run after to me so I'll wait". Since I'm so predictable I ran after Nick and wrapped my arms and his right arm and we continued to walk down the hallway. Wow this day was…….weird. I broke with my boyfriend for 2 years, and now I might be falling back in love with the guy I used to hate. I said _might_ so chill out. I'm not **that **easily won over.

Chapter 6: 

"Hi Mrs. Jonas" I greeted when I walked into Nick's house. She stared at Nick a bit confused.

"Uhhh….hi…..Joe's not home" she replied still a bit confused. I guess she knew about Nick and me hating each other.

"Oh I know I'm here with Nick" I smiled.

"Ok I'm just going to go to the kitchen for sec. Nick some help please" she demanded. Nick reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. I heard Mrs. Jonas whisper in a low tone, but I couldn't make out the words. Nick walked back into the living room with his mom following shortly behind.

"Well congratulations, I knew you guys would go out some day, but I never knew it would take this long" Nick's mom replied smiling brightly.

"Thanks mom, hey Katie have you seen my room, no you haven't, here let me show you my room" Nick chattered, then grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. He slowed down as we began to approach his room. He opened the door slowly then slammed it shut. He turned to me and smiled. What the heck?

"Give me one sec" he whispered and slipped through the crack and shut the door. On the other side of the door I could hear Nick frantically moving around. I heard things drop, and things being thrown. What is he doing in there? Suddenly Nick swung the door opened.

"Sorry about that" he apologized. I walked into his room, it hasn't changed a bit. Well except he got rid of his toys. I used to love Nick's room. It always smelled of his cologne, and his walls were a pretty shade of blue. In case you didn't know blue is my absolute favorite color. Not kidding I have blue everything.

"You haven't changed anything, well except for the fact you got rid of your old toys" I smiled. Nick turned to me and laughed.

"I haven't got rid of them" Nick admitted and walked over to his bed and pulled out a bin full of his old toys. I started to laugh, but I couldn't stop. I fell back on Nick's bed still laughing. Finally I was able to contain myself and stopped laughing. Nick looked at me and smiled.

"Do you wanna go through the bin and see what we can find?" Nick asked shyly.

"Sure" I agreed and sat on the floor while Nick opened the bin. I pulled out the first thing I saw. It was Nick's old race car. Nick laughed.

"I remember that you and I used to race each other and I would always let you win" Nick lied.

"You didn't let me win I beat you fair and square" I giggled giving Nick a light push on the back. He and I continued to ruffle through his old things until he found a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked trying to grab the note away from Nick. Nick opened and read it. Then he closed it and walked over to his draw and set it down.

"Nothing, it's just my old note I wrote to you as a kid" Nick sighed.

"Well I wanted to read it" I smiled. Nick looked at me and laughed a bit.

"Well fine if you really wanted to read it that badly" Nick replied and walked back over to his drawer and pulled the note back out. "Please remember I was seven at the time and I know its kind of cheesy but I was nine and I didn't know what love was" Nick explained. Well was it really that bad? Now I'm afraid to read it. I reluctantly took the note from Nick and opened it up.

_Dear Katie,_

_I really like you a lot. You and I are a good friends and I think I love you. Will you marry me?_

_-Nicholas Jonas _

I blushed wildly. Nick looked at me and smiled. Yes I was really touched even though it was written by a nine year old Nick I was in love with the 18 year old Nick sitting in front of me. Nick Jonas I love you. I love you so much.

"Nick, you win. I'm in love with you" I cried. Nick looked at me smiling. He hugged me tightly. I couldn't stop smiling. I was hoping it would be like this forever.


End file.
